


Hallmark Moment

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When McCoy has trouble being the kind of father he wants to be, Kirk always knows just what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallmark Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for [](http://redandglenda.livejournal.com/profile)[**redandglenda**](http://redandglenda.livejournal.com/) as part of my Valentine's Day drabble-fest.

  
McCoy scowled and keyed in the command to wipe out the text of the message for the sixth time. He fervently wished he had actual paper so he could enjoy balling it up and tossing it in the recycler, but instead he had to be content to watch the cursor blink tauntingly at him.

"Still not done?" Jim slid gracefully onto the chair behind McCoy and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You've been at it an hour."

"'S not easy," McCoy muttered. His fingers itched to pour a drink, but he'd promised himself he'd wait until he finished. "Never been good at this."

"Let me try." Jim reached around McCoy, hooked his chin over his shoulder, and took up the padd. He typed for a few seconds, paused and hm'd in McCoy's ear, then typed a few more words before handing it back. "How's that?"

McCoy read, "To our best girl and favorite Valentine: Hope you're going easy on all the boys whose hearts you're always breaking. Miss you every day. Be well. Love, Dad and Uncle Jim." He set down the padd. "How do you make it look so easy?"

"I'm a good listener," Jim said. "You say nicer things every time you talk about her."

"Jo will love it." McCoy pressed send on the message, stood, and pulled Jim to his feet. "Now what did you write on my card?"

"We're doing cards?" Jim's eyebrows shot up in alarm before his face settled into a mischievous grin. "Would you settle for mind-blowing sex instead?"

McCoy gave a long-suffering sigh. "If I must," he grumbled. "But next year I expect a sonnet."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Say It Right (Twist You Right Around Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818590) by [echoinautumn (maybetwice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetwice/pseuds/echoinautumn)




End file.
